Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin is a character from the video game series, Fire Emblem. He debuted in Fire Emblem: Awakening and later representing Fire Emblem in Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Robin vs Harry Potter * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Kamui (Fire Emblem) (By Shadow7615) * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Link (By Pokemon Trainer Lion & Commander Ghost) * Lyra vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By TheRoaringRex) * Shikamaru vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By DoomFest) * Robin vs. Swain (By Ganime) * Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian (Abandoned) * Twilight Sparkle vs. Robin * Robin (Fire Emblem) VS Weiss Schnee (By Commander Ghost) * Xion vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By Zinniax-13) * Robin VS Yu Narukami (By Gold and Owly) With Lucina * Jude & Milla vs Robin & Lucina Completed Death Battles * Robin vs Black Mage (By Awesomecartoongames) * Robin vs. Delsin Rowe (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Robin vs. Lana (By Blippeeddeeblah) * Robin vs Motonari Mori (By Dragonmasterxyz) * Nico Robin vs Robin (By Awesome Betterhero) * Sorcery! Guy vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (By Grnmachine1) Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Avatar Battle Royale (By Armagon1000) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale (By Awesome Betterhero) Possible Opponents * Raven (DC Comics) History The Avatar, default name Robin is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of two main protagonists of the game; their identity is crafted by the player, the Avatar is lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the troop's tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegians, the Avatar becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Player Determined (Default is Robin) *Gender: Player Determined *Default Class: Tactician *Has Amnesia but retains his combat knowledge and tactical mind Weapons Levin Sword *A lethal combination of Sword & Magic *Damage dealt from not only the blade, but also the electricity within *Can be used in close quarters, or at range by summoning lightning bolts *Has limited number of uses, but is devastating nonetheless Tomes Lightning Tomes *Thunder *Elthunder *Arcthunder *Thoron *Mjölnir (Skill +5) Fire Tomes *Fire *Elfire *Arcfire *Bolganone *Valflame (Magic +5) Wind Tomes *Wind *Elwind *Arcwind *Wilderwind *Rexcalibur *Excalibur *Forseti (Speed +5) Dark Tomes *Nosferatu (Absorbs HP equal to half the damage dealt) *Goetia Other Tomes * Book of Naga (Defense/Resistance +5, effective against dragons) *Blárraven *Gronnwolf Seals *Master Seal *Second Seal Bronze Sword *Durable enough to last multiple battles before breaking *Low class *Very cheap Classes and Skills Tactician * Veteran: Grants 50% more EXP when paired with another unit * Solidarity: Critical and Critical dodge +10 to adjacent allies Grandmaster * Ignis: Adds half Magic or Strength to the other value. Trigger%=(Skill stat) * Rally Spectrum: all stats +4 to nearby allies Cavalier *Outdoor Fighter: Hit rate and Avoid +10 when fighting outdoors Paladin * Aegis: Halve bow/tome/dragonstone damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Great Knight *Luna: Halve enemy Defense/Resistance when attacking. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Knight *Defense +2 *Indoor Fighter: Hit rate and Avoid +10 when fighting indoors General * Pavise: Halve sword/lance/axe/beaststone/blight damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat) Myrmidon *Avoid +10 *Vantage: If HP is half or less, always strike first, even when attacked Swordmaster *Astra: Strike five times at half damage. Trigger%=(Skill stat ÷ 2) *Swordfaire: Strength +5 if using a sword. (Magic +5 if using a Levin Sword) Assassin * Lethality: Fell an enemy in one hit. Trigger%=(Skill stat ÷ 4) * Pass: Allows the unit to pass through spaces occupied be enemies Mercenary * Armsthrift: Attack without expending a weapon use. Trigger%=(Luck stat x 2) * Patience: Hit/Avoid +10 when the unit is under attack Hero *Sol: Absorb HP equal to half of damage dealt. Trigger%=(Skill stat) *Axebreaker: Hit/Avoid +50 if the enemy is using an axe Fighter *HP +5 *Zeal: Critical +5 Warrior *Counter: Damage taken from an adjacent enemy is dealt back at the foe Barbarian * Gamble: Hit rate -5, Critical +10 Berserker * Wrath: Critical +20 when under half HP * Axefaire: Strength +5 if using an axe. (Magic +5 if using a Bolt Axe) Archer * Skill +2 * Prescience: Hit/Avoid +15 when the unit initiates an attack Sniper * Hit Rate +20 * Bowfaire: Strength +5 when using a bow Dark Mage * Hex: Reduces Avoid by 15 for all adjacent enemies * Anathema: Reduces Avoid/Dodge by 10 for all enemies within three spaces Sorcerer * Vengeance: Adds half accrued damage to attacks. Trigger%=(Skill stat x 2) * Tomebreaker: Hit/Avoid +50 if the enemy is using a tome Mage * Magic +2 * Focus: Critical +10 when there are no allies within three spaces Sage * Tomefaire: Magic +5 if using a tome Dark Knight * Slow Burn: Increases Hit/Avoid by 1 each turn. Effects end after 15 turns * Lifetaker: When attacking, restores 50% of HP if enemy is defeated Cleric/Priest * Miracle: Survive lethal attacks if HP>1. Trigger%=(Luck stat) War Cleric/War Monk * Renewal: Restores 30% of HP at the start of each turn Dark Flier * Galeforce: Allows the unit to attack again upon defeating a foe Dread Fighter * Resistance +10 * Aggressor: Attack +10 when unit initiates an attack DLC * All Stats +2 * Iote's Shield: protects from bonus damage against fliers * Limit Breaker: extends all stat caps by 10 Gallery Robin_Fire_Emblem_female.png|Robin (female) Robin_Heroes.png|Robin as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Robin_Heroes_F.png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Robin1.png|Robin as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. RobinF_Fight.png|Robin as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Trivia *Robin is one of the few combatants with two genders. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Army Leader Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior